oelfkefandomcom-20200215-history
Die Heidmark
Die Heidmark ist die Heimat mehrerer Familien Oelfke. Generationen des Bauerngeschlechts Oelfke haben in Oerbke, in Obergrünhagen, in Vierde und in Bomlitz, in Fallingbostel, in Kolk, in Westerharl sowie in weiteren Orten der Heidmark über Jahrhunderte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Die Heidmark gehört zu den landschaftlich schönsten Gebieten der Lüneburger Heide, ist aber in weiten Teilen seit zirka 1935/1936 der Bevölkerung nicht mehr zugänglich. Die Wehrmacht hatte einen riesigen Truppenübungsplatz eingerichtet und viel Leid über die Heidmark gebracht. Heute befindet sich hier der größte Truppenübungsplatz Europas. Die geografische Lage der Heidmark [thumb|350px|Die Heidmark um 1930 Eine Großansicht steht [http://www.geocities.com/hartmut.oelfke/Fallingbostel-Landkarte.jpg hier extern zur Verfügung]] Hinrich Baumann, der Verfasser des Buches "Die Heidmark Wandel einer Landschaft. Die Geschichte des Truppenübungsplatzes Bergen" beschreibt die geografische Lage der Heidmark so: "Schon im 15. Jahrhundert taucht die Gebietsbezeichnung 'Heytmarke' in den Celler Vogtei-Registern auf. Sie gehörte zur Amtsvogtei Fallingbostel und bestand aus den Kirchspielen Fallingbostel, Dorfmark, Meinerdingen und Düshorn einschließlich Ostenholz. Wenn wir heute von der Heidmark sprechen, dann meinen wir das Gebiet zwischen Fallingbostel, Soltau und Bergen, das seit der Anlegung des Truppenübungsplatzes Bergen in den Jahren 1935/1936 der Bevölkerung weitgehend verschlossen ist." (Ende des Originaltextes aus dem Buch von Hinrich Baumann) Fallingbostel war der Mittelpunkt der Heidmark. In zahlreichen Dichtungen und Beschreibungen der Heidmark wrude häufig die Schönheit der Landschaft in Fallingbostel hervor gehoben. Der Heidefluss Böhme prägte das Landschaftsbild mit. Die Geschichte der Heidmark Die urwüchsige Gegend rund um die Die Sieben Steinhäuser und den Falkenberg hat eine lange Geschichte. Im Dreißigjährigen Krieg hatten die Menschen in der Heidmark sehr zu leiden, besonders in den Döirfern, die an den Heerstraßen lagen. Das Leben der Bauern und Bäuerinnen wurde lange Zeit von der Heidschnucke und von der Bienenzucht (Immenhaltung) bestimmt. Die Schafhaltung rückte erst in der Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts in den Hintergrund und das gesamte Landschaftsbild änderte sich, als aus dem Heideland mit den lehmigen Sandböden Äcker kultiivert wurden. Der "Ortstein" wurde unter Einsetzung damals moderner Dampfpflüge gebrochen. Letztlich verschwanden die Schnuckenherden. Heideflächen wurden aufgeforstet mit Anpflanzungen von Buchen, Eichen und Fichten, so dass Mischwälder entstanden. Viele Mühlen sorgten in der Ostheidmark für wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung. Mit der Erfindung des Kunstdüngers kam die Zeit, dass die Heidebauern und -bäuerinnen ihre reine Selbstversorgungs-Wirtschaft aufgeben konnten. Sie erzielten mehr Ertrag aus den Äckern und waren damit in der Lage, Getreide und Früchte zu verkaufen. Das Handwerk war in der Heidmark ein wichtiger Erwerbszweig und Arbeitgeber. Vor allem in Oerbke war das Handwerk mit zahlreichen Berufszweigen verbreitet. In der Heidmark liessen sich neben den traditionsreichen Bauern- und Gutsfamilien auch wohlhabende Kaufleute nieder, die Guts- und Herrenhäuser errichteten. Von diesen herrschaftlichen Gebäude sind heute (2007) noch zahlreiche erhalten. Es gab kleine Dorfschulen in der Heidmark, mehrere Kirchspiele und viele Vereine. Als die "Umsiedlung" 1935 bis 1938 stattfand zum Zwecke der Errichtung eines Truppenübungsplatzes der Wehrmacht, verschwanden ganze Dörfer für immer von der Landkarte. Viele Menschen der Heidmark hatten ihre, seit Jahrhunderten angestammte Heimat für alle Zeit zu verlassen. Die Bruchzeit in der Heidmark Den Heidebauern und -bäuerinnen mangelte es an Wiesen und Weiden. Um ihr wirtschaftliches Überleben zu sichern, hatten sie schon früh, nachweislich nach dem Erbregister von 1667, weit von ihren Hofen entfernt liegende Weiden im "Krelinger Bruch" angeschafft. Um zu diesen "Bruchwiesen" zu gelangen, wurden stundenlange Fußmärsche nicht gescheut. Zur Mähzeit wurde solange im Bruch verweilt, bis alles Heu trocken war. Das konnte bis zu zwei Wochen und länger dauern. An dem Tage, an dem das Mähen im Bruch beginnen sollte, standen die Mäher schon kurz nach Mitternacht auf, aßen ihr Schwarzbrot und tranken "Sluck", weil das "Morgenbrot" (Milchsuppe mit Brot und Bratkartoffeln) in der Frühe ausfiel. Nachdem Sensen, Dengelzeuge und Tweersack geschultert waren, begann der lange Marsch in den "Bruch". Die Reihenfolge war wie folgt: Vormäher war der Großknecht, dann kam der Kleinknecht und danach der Häusling. Letzter Mäher war stets der Pferdeknecht.Im Bruch angekommen wurde Tag für Tag bis acht Uhr abends gemäh, wobei aber eine Unterbrechung durch einen Mittagsschlaf gegeben war. Nach getaner Arbeit wurde es gesellig. Kamen doch die "Deerns" aus der Umgebung, um die "Jungkerls" zu necken. Da wurde dann auch schon mal "ein Bunter" (Volkstanz) auf's Wiesenparkett gelegt. Das "Brookleben" (Bruchleben) brachte auch Lieder und Reime hervor. Kamen die Leute aus dem Bruch zurück, habe ihnen die Schwalbe auf der heimischen Diele "zugesungen": In'e Heidmark, in'e Heidmark ''Is't Hau to ror, to ror. ''In Dür, in Dür ''Ward't Föer to schwor, to schwor. Es gab übrigens auch "Hollandgänger", urkundlich nachweislich seit 1786. Diese schulterten ihre Sensen und begaben sich im Mai eines Jahres auf den Fußmarsch nach Holland, um dort für Lohn zu mähen. Die meisten dieser Hollandgänger waren Häuslinge und auf diesen Zuverdienst angeweisen. Nach 1850 sei das "Hollandgehen" allmählich abgeebbt. Der letzte "Hollandgeher" aus der Ostheidmark ist in den Akten des Jahres 1865 vermerkt. Die Jagd in der Heidmark Neben der Herrschaft (Herzog) war in alter Zeit der Adel in der Heidmark jagdberechtigt. Die Hauptjagdberchtigten in der Heidmark waren die von der Wense und die von Hodenberg. Im Erbregister 1667 heißt es: "Sonst haben die von der Wense in ihrem freien Tannenholz Rot-und Schwarzwild zu schießen und zu fällen hergebracht, wo selbst aber auch die gnädigste Herrschaft nicht ausgeschlossen wird. So mögen sie auch so weit ihre Gerechtigkeit und Herkommen ist die Strickjagd gebrauchen. Die von Hodenberg zur Hudemühlen sind in ihrem eigenen Gehölze Rot- und Schwarzwil zu fällen berechtigt, in der Amtsvogteil Fallingbostel aber nur mit der Strickjagd, sofern ihre Gerechtigkeit hält. Und mögen bei ihren Meyers Ablager halten und sich also jährlich zweimal der Jagd bedienen als einmal bei Grase (zwischen Ostern und Johanni) und einmal bei Strohe (zwischen Michaelis und Weihnachten), welches den anderen mehr vom Adel, die ihre Meyer allhier haben, wenn sie Jagden halten, hergebracht." Das Ablager wurde auch Jagdlager genannt. Dazu brachten sich die Adligen meistens ihre Verpflegung mit: Hühner, Rindfleisch, Meerrettich, weißer Kohl, Hammelfleisch, Brot und Butter Schafwurst, Bier, Branntwein. Nur Kartoffeln gab es vor 1760 noch nicht. Für die Bauern waren die Jagden nicht gerade ein freudiges Ereignis. Sie hatten als Treiber, Träger und Vorspanner zu dienen. Auch die Jagdhunde waren von ihnen groß zu füttern. Die Bauern der Heidmark, denen die Jagd "als altes Ahnenerbe im Blut steckte", wie es in einer Überlieferung heißt, hätten sich schadlos gehalten. Sie wilddiebten, wann immer es ihnen möglich war. Das galt als ungeschriebenes Recht und nicht als Sünde. Dennoch hatten die Gendarme die Wilddiebe zu verfolgen und den Gerichten zu überführen. Das Recht in der Heidmark Überliefert ist, dass dereinst Goding (Gogerichte) und Holting (Holzgerichte) in Dorfmark, Fallingbostel, Ostenholz und beim Heidhof gehalten wurden. Beim Heidhof soll auch nach Art der Femgerichte geurteilt worden sein. '''Was in den Jahren 1653 bis 1654 in der Heidmark zum Beispiel gerichtet wurde und wieviel Strafgeld zu zahlen war:' * Ohrfeige gegeben und einen Schelm gescholten: drei Taler * Sich gegenseitig beim Gottesdienst mit den Ellenbogen gestossen: ein Taler * Einer Frau die Moppen vom Kopf geschlagen: zwei Taler * Die Nachmittagspredigt am "Charfreitag" versäumt: 27 Groschen Was im Jahr 1666 in der Heidmark zum Beispiel gerichtet wurde und wieviel Strafgeld zu zahlen war: * Albert Bartels hat Ochsen dem Stift Verden verkauft, ohne daß er den Zoll entrichtete, Hieronymy Kruse zeigt ihn an. 2 Taler Brüche * Baltzer, Heinrich Krusen Sohn, hat bei Nachtzeit die zu Dorfmark ausgestellte Pestwache mit bloßem Degen braviert, mit schimpflichen Worten angeredet und hart beschimpft. Claus Lehmbeg zeigt ihn an. 2 Gulden Brüche * Jürgen Kronsnest ist am 16. Sonntag nach Trinitatus ganz besoffen in die Katechismuslehre kommen und die ganze Zeit über geschlafen, und als er von den anderen gewecket, hat er gesaget: "Segne Gott Brüder, lauf einmal herum." 2 Taler Brüche * Hanß Avenriep hat uff seiner Hochzeit zuviel Gäste gehabt, benannnt 24 Paare. Jürgen Oelfken zeigt das an. 3 Taler Brüche Die letzte Hinrichtung in der Heidmark war im Jahre 1777. Jedenfalls wurde das so von Generation zu Generation überliefert, nachdem die Akten darüber 1784 bei einem Brand vernichtet wurden. Über Jahrunderte wird seither berichtet, dass der Besitzer des Jacobshof in Ahlften, Johann Hinrich Apenriep, der von Castens Hof in Meimen stammte, den Scharfrichter Holdorf aus Lüneburg abzuholen und nach Fallingbostel zu fahren hatte. Holdrof habe dann eine Frau (oder ein Mädchen) geköpft. Eine Art eigener Gerichtsbarkeit übte die Bauerschaft lange Zeit selbst aus. Sie pfändete das Vieh, das auf fremder Gerechtsbarkeit Flurschaden anrichtete. Es gab eine Zeit, da erhielten jene, die Strafsachen zur Anzeige brachten, bis zur Hälfte des Strafgeldes. So gab es dann auch entsprechend viele Anzeigen. Geklagt wurde viel und oft. meistens ging es um Wege-, Wasser und Weidegerchtigkeiten. Daran erinnerte eine alte Lithographie, die in vielen Bauernhäusern der Heidmark zu sehen war. Die Litohgraphie zeigte zwei Bauern, der eine faßt die Kuh bei den Hörnern, der andere am Schwanz und unter der Kuh sitzt der Anwalt und melkt. Unter der Lithographie sind diese Verse zu lesen: Ihr Leut, laßt's Klagen sein Es bringt euch nimmermehr was ein Verloren geht bald Kalb und Kuh Samt Haus und Hof auch ihr dazu Wie ihr es hier im Bild' könnt seh'n Zwei streitend gegenüber stehen Indessen melkt in guter Ruh Der Advokat die fette Kuh. Die Kirchengemeinden in der Heidmark Das Leben der Heidebauern und -bäuerinnen war von altersher eng verbunden mit den Kirchen. Eine Urkunde des Kaisers Otto III vom 7. Mai 986 dokumentiert, dass es damals schon Kirchen und Klöster in Walsrode und in Ahlden gegeben hat. Die Kirche zu Dorfmark wurde erstmals im Jahre 1006 genannt. Die übrigen Kirchengemeinden sind zwar urkundlich erst später nachgewiesen, zum Beispiel Schwarmstedt 1221, Düshorn 1230, Meinerdingen 1269 und Bierde im 15. Jahrhundert, sollen aber weit vorher bestanden haben. Die Reformation erlebten die Bewohnerinnen und Bewohner der Heidmark unter dem Herzog Ernst dem Bekenner, der sich schon früh der lutherischen Lehre angeschlossen hatte. Es gab und gibt viele Kirchen und Kirchengemeinden in der Heidmark. Diese evangelisch-lutherischen Gemeinden waren und sind zum Teil auch heute noch Begegnungsstätten. Das Schulwesen in der Heidmark Nach der lutherischen Reformation begann langsam das Schulwesen in der Heidmark, gepägt zunächst von Kleinschulen in den Dörfern. Jahrhunderte später, genau im Jahre 1919, wurde auch in der Heidmark die Ortsschulaufsicht aufgehoben. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt galt in ganz Preußen und damit auch im Land Hannover, zu dem die Heidmark gehörte, die hauptamtliche Schulaufsicht eingeführt. Die früher von Geisltichen nebenamtlich geführten Schulbezirke wurden aufgelöst. Neue Schulaufsichtsbezirke wurden gebildet und den Landräten unterstellt. Kreisschulrat und Landrat waren direkte Beauftragte des Reigerungspräsidnnten in Lüneburg. Öffentliche Volksschulen darunter auch "Einlehrerschulen" in dünn besiedelten Gebieten, eine Mittelschule "für Knaben und für Mädchen" in Walsrode, die höhere Privatschule in Ahlden (Aller), "ländliche Fortbildungsschulen für die männliche Jugend von 14 bis 18 Jahren" "ländliche Fortbildungsschulen für Mädchen in Ahlden Bomlitz und Riethagen-Hudemühlen", eine sechsklassige "höhere Lehranstalt" sowie mehrere Berufsschulen gab es in den 1930er Jahren. Die Berufsschulen unterstanden den Gewerbeschuldirektoren in Lüneburg und in Celle sowie dem Regierungspräsidenten. Die Zeit der kleinen Dorfschulen ist inzwischen lange vorbei. Die zahlreichen Reformen des Schulwesens in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland fanden auch in der Heidmark statt. Die Auswanderungen Wie aus anderen Gegenden auch, so war die Heidmark von Auswanderungen betroffen. Viele Heidmärkerinnen und Heidmärker folgten dem Lockruf der USA und traten die beschwerlichen Seereisen in die "Neue Welt" an. Auf alten Passagierlisten der Auswanderungsschiffe sind zahlreiche Namen von Heidmärkerinnen und Heidmärkern zu finden. Manche trauten sich mit über fünfzig Jahren noch an einen Neuanfang in den USA heran. Das dokumenteirt wohl auch, wie groß die wirtschaftliche Not, insbesondere um die Zeit von zirka 1850 bis 1900, war. Das Brauchtum der Heidmark In der stillen Heide hatte sich so manche Sage und Legende entwickelt und über Jahrhunderte gehalten. Eine dieser Sagen hat immer denselben Grundgedanken: Der Geist des Menschen findet keine Ruhe im Grabe, überall im Dorfe erscheint seine glühende Lichtgestalt. Der Aberglaube war weit verbreitet. Dazu gehörte zum Beispiel auch den "bösen Blick zu besprechen", einen "Säufer zu heilen", oder Gelbsucht, Wassersucht, Nasenbluten und andere Krankheiten zu besprechen. Zum Brauchtum gehörte das Neujahrssingen und das Neujahrsschißen sowie das Sternsingen am Dreikönigstag (6. Januar jeden Jahres). Am 25. Januar, an "Pauli Bekehrung" sollte nachts um 12 Uhr das Bettkissen umgedreht und dabei gesagt werden: In der Nacht zu Sankt Pauli-Bekehrung Dreh ich mein Kissen herum. Wer mein Mann wird sein Das fällt mir im Traume ein Am 1. März wurden "die Flöhe weggebracht". Das Eiersuchen am Abend vor Ostern war den "Jungkerls" vorbehalten. Am Ostersonntag wurde von den jungen Mädchen vor Sonnenaufgang "Osterwasser" geholt. Nach Ostern fand der Dienstbotenwechsel statt. Zu Pfingsten stellten die "Jungkerls" ihren Mädchen einen Pfingstbaum vor das Haus. Die Reihe dieser Sitten setzt sich fort mit Ernte-, Winter- und Weihnachtsbraüchen und ist äussert umfassend. Schon früh entstanden "Spinnstuben". Hier wurde nicht nur "gesponnen", hier wurde das Brauchtum gepflegt und die alten Volkslieder bewahrt, und zwar von November bis Ende März. Und doch hat es Zeiten gegeben, in denen besonders seitens der Kirchenmänner viel unternommen wurde, um die Spinnstuben zu verbieten. Das gelang auch häufig, weil die "jungen Leute" hin und wieder mal "Dummheiten" zuliesen, wie es in einer Überlieferung heißt. Glanzpunkte im geselligen Leben der Heidmark waren allerorts die Schützenfeste. Wie gefeiert wurde und welche Bedeutung diesen Veranstaltungen hatten, das wird häufig in Überlieferungen umfassend beschrieben. Die Menschen auf den Bauern- und Gutshöfen lebten eng verwurzelt in ihren Traditionen. Der älteste Sohn erbte zumeist den Hof. Erstgeborene Tochter zu sein, führte nur dann zum Hoferbe, wenn kein männlicher Erbe in der Familie vorhanden war. Die "Touris" entdeckten die Heide Die Heidmark war übrigens schon im 19. Jahrhundert ein Magnet für Touristinnen und Touristen. Die stille Landschaft der Heidebauern und Heidebäuerinnen wurde schriftstellerisch bekannt, vor allem durch die Dichter Löns und Freudenthal. Sie lösten einen Fremdenverkehrs-Boom aus. Die Gegend, die Dichter faszinierte thumb|Hermann Löns als lebensgroße Bronzestatue beim Heidemuseum in Walsrode Die Lüneburger Heide und insbesondere auch die Heidmark hatte es dem bekannten Journalisten und späteren Schriftsteller und Dichter Hermann Löns angetan. In Geschichten, Romanen und Gedichten beschrieb er diese Gegend, die ihn inspririerte. Hermann Löns war zwar nicht der erste, der die stille Schönheit der Heidelandschaft pries, gilt er aber als derjenige, der sie "entdeckte". Die Heide wurde Löns zur zweiten Heimat. Auf Pirschgängen und als Beobachter von Tieren und Pflanzen war ihm die Gegend vertraut geworden. Der Alleingänger in der Heide Hermann Löns wurde am 26. August 1866 in Kulm an der Weichsel geboren. Sein Vater war Oberlehrer am katholischen Gymnasium und stammte aus Gelsenkirchen. Seine Mutter stammte aus Paderborn. Aus Westfalen kommend, wurden die Eltern eigentlich nie richtig heimisch im damaligen Westpreußen, auch nicht in Deutsch-Krone, wohin der Vater 1867 versetzt wurde. In diesem Städtchen unweit der pommerschen Grenze wuchs Hermann Löns nebst sechs Brüdern und einer Schwester auf. Diese ostdeutschen Jahre unter dem strengen Regiment des Vaters legten in Hermann Löns jene Neigung zum Alleingang, aber auch zur Aufsässigkeit und zur Schwermut an, die später oft aus seinen Dichtungen sprach. Die Werke, die Hunderttausende begeisterten Wer heute den Löns-Roman "Das Zweite Gesicht" liest, mag allenfalls peinlich berührt sein. Das Liebesschwanken eines Malers mit übertriebenen Ansprüchen wurde damals geradezu "verschlungen". Der Verkauf der Bücher von Hermann Löns stieg nach seinem Kriegstod im Jahre 1914 noch an. Die Lüneburger Heide und die Heidmark werden für immer mit dem Namen Hermann Löns verbunden bleiben, obwohl einige seiner Schüler nationalistisches Gedankengut verbreiteten und er, Löns, Jahre nach seinem Tode von der Prophaganda des Nationalismus vereinnahmt wurde. Die Löns-Gedichte der Heide Die Gedichte von Hermann Löns werden und wurden Generationen von Schülerinnen und Schülern gelehrt, sicherlich auch in den Heidmark-Schulen. Stellvertretend für all die vielen Verse hier zwei Gedichte von Hermann Löns: So dunkel ist die Ferne So dunkel ist die Ferne, Die Haide ist so leer, Die schwarzen Krähen kommen Hastig über sie her. Auf weiter dunkler Haide Ich ganz alleine bin, Die schwarzen Krähen fliegen Immer über mich hin. (Aus "Mein goldenes Buch", Friedrich Gersbach, Hannover, 1901) Vorspuk Es weiden meine Schafe Um den Machangelbaum; Mir hat die Nacht geträumet Ein wunderlicher Traum Feinsliebchen kam gegangen. Schlohweiß war ihr Gewand; Sie winkte mir zu kommen Mit ihrer weißen Hand Sie hat zu mir gesprochen, Ich sollte bei ihr sein, Wenn alle Leute schlafen, Im dustern Kämmerlein Was soll der Traum bedeuten Der Traum war halb weiß, halb rot; Feinsliebchen tat mich rufen, Und ist schon lange tot (Aus "Der kleine Rosengarten", Eugen Diederichs Verlag, Jena, 1911) Die Beschreibung der Heide in plattdeutscher Sprache thumb|180px|Friedrich und August Freudenthal thumb|180px|Das Grab des August Freudenthal Eng verbunden mit der Heidmark und der Lüneburger Heide ist auch der Heimatschriftsteller Friedrich Freudenthal. Geboren am 09. Mai 1849 in Fallingbostel wuchs er in Fintel bei seinen Großeltern auf. Friedrich Freudenthal hat umfangreiche Werke geschrieben. Er veröffentlichte auch viele plattdeutsche Geschichten. Am 09. März 1929 verstarb Friedrich Freudenthal. Hier ein Gedicht in hochdeutscher Sprache von Friedrich Freudenhtal: Gruß an die Heimat Noch ist die liebe Sonne nicht Am Himmel aufgestiegen Doch seh ich schon im Morgenlicht Mein Heimatdörfchen liegen. Begrüßt mich erst der Vöglein Sang Der Buhenwipfel rauschen So möcht ich selig tagelang Den Heimatklängen lauschen Drum fort mit Hut und Wanderstab Hier muß ich Frieden finden Das Weh, das mir die Fremde gab Ich geb es preis den Winden. Der Dichter aus der Heidmark thumb|Heinrich Eggersglüß (10.3.1875 - 6.7.1932) Die Heidmark blieb dem, am 10. März 1875 in Einzingen geborenen Heimatdichter Heinrich Friedrich Wilhelm Eggersglüß, dessen Mutter übrigens eine geborene Oelfke war, Zeit seines Lebens unvergessen. Auch als er in Braunschweig lebte und arbeitete, war das Thema seiner Gedichte und Geschichten häufig die Heidmark. Eggersglüß wurde in Dorfmark ein Denkmal gesetzt. Eine Straße in Dorfmark ist nach ihm benannt. Eggersglüß veröffentlichte unter anderem: * Heideklänge * Im Völkerringen * Fahrtgesellen * Oh, mein Vaterland * Kämerhöfen * Die Ballade * Der Deserteur von Langensalza * Die letzte Standarte * Findlinge * Das Tagebuch eines Eisenbahners Hier ein Gedicht des Heimatdichters Eggersglüß: Am Hünengrab Still die Nacht, am Hünenstein Bin ich müde hingesunken Und das Dunkel hüllt mich ein Weich und warm und wonnetrunken Heide, Tristen, Moor und Ried Raunen rings von Jugendträumen Und dort flattert noch ein Lied In den weißen Birkenbäumen Alte traute Melodien "Hirtenknabe, Hirtenknabe" Und ich lausche, stimme ein Glückbreauscht am Hünengrabe Der Schulmeister und Chronist in der Heidmark Hans Stuhlmacher (geboren ..., verstorben im Jahre 1964), siehe auch deutsche Wikipedia, war Lehrer, und er lebte in Schneeheide. Er engagierte sich auch als Chronist, als Kreisheimatpfleger im damaligen Landkreis Fallingbostel und schrieb mehrere Bücher über die Heidmark. Als große Teile der Heidmark beräumt wurden, weil in den 1930er Jahren ein Truppenübungsplatz errichtet wurde, recherchierte er die Geschichte vieler Höfe und Familien in einer Fleissarbeit und veröffentlichte das Buch "Die Heidmark". Stuhlmacher hat der von ihm so geschätzten Gegend auch ein sehr emotional anmutendes Lied gewidmet (entstanden vermutlich in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus und unter dem Eindruck der "Umsiedlung"): Das Lied der Heidmark -Von Hans Stuhlmacher (Schneeheide)- (Singweise: Ein Sträußchen am Hute ...) O Heidmark! O Heimat, wie bist du so schön Wie weit deine Heide, wie herrlich die Höh'n' So stolz deine Wälder, so üppig das Feld Dir gilt meine Liebe, auf dieser Welt' Vom Hang Machangel und Birke grüßt Im Tale das klare Bächlein fließt' Am blauen Himmel die Lerche singt' Im Schummern der Eule Ruf erklingt' Vom Quellbruch verträumt klingt der Nachtigall Lied' Weithin übers Moor, wo das Wollgras blüht.' Wie Gold glänzt der Brambusch, herb duftet der Porst Es kullert der Birkhahn, der Rook zieht zum Horst Die alten Höfe, von Eichen umrauscht Nie hätte der Bauer sie eingetauscht Das Blut seiner Ahnen, es rief ihm zu: "Hier ist deine Heimat, hier deine Ruh!" Der Väter Sitte, der Väter Art' Treu hat der Bauer sie bewahrt Am Hügel das Steinhaus, das Grab auf der Heid' '' ''Sie mahnen die Ahnen aus uralter Zeit.' So blau das Auge, so blond das Haar' Gerad' der Sinn, stets treu und wahr' Die Heimat lieb bis in den Tod Vertrauen fest auf den ewigen Gott O Heidmark! O Heimat, wie bist du so schön! Wie weit deine Heide, wie herrlich die Höhn'n' Du bleibst meine Heimat, du liegst mir im Sinn Wo immer ich weile, wo immer ich bin. - Entnommen dem Buch "Die Heidmark", Seite 770 - Hans Stuhlmacher veröffentlichte unter anderem diese Werke: * Chronik des Kreises Fallingbostel. Der Zeitabschnitt von 1866-1900. Gronemann, Walsrode 1926 * Das alte Amt Rethen 1669. Gronemann, Walsrode 1926 * Der Kreis Fallingbostel. Ein Heimatbuch des Kreises. Hrsg.: Kreisausschuß des Kreises Fallingbostel. Kunstdruck- u. Verlagsbüro Magdeburg, Grünberg 1935 * Die Heidmark. Engelhard, Hannover 1939 * Geschichte der Stadt Walsrode. Bearb. u. zusammengestellt im Auftrag der Stadtverwaltung. Stadtverwaltung, Walsrode Rathaus 1964 * Die Heidmark. Scheling, Walsrode 1976 Die Zerstörung der Heidmark in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Am 15. September 1934 erreichte die Kunde von der Errichtung eines Truppenübungsplatzes die Bauern der Ostheidmark. Eine "Umsiedlung" der ortsansässigen Bevölkerung stand an. Am 1. Oktober 1934 versammelten sich die von der Umsiedlung betroffenen Bauern am Platz Die Sieben Steinhäuser zu Beratungen. Eine dort gewählte Abordnung fuhr noch am gleichen Tag nach Goslar, um dem "Reichsbauernführer" die Bedenken am folgenden Tag vorzutragen. Das geschah auch, aber ohne Erfolg. Am 18. März 1935 fuhren dann mehr als achtzig Bauern der Ostheidmark nach Berlin, um Gewißheit über ihre und ihrer Höfe Zukunft zu erlangen. Auch diese Fahrt führte die Bauern nicht zu dem von ihnen gewünschten Erfolg. Sie hatten sich damit abzufinden, ihre seit Jahrhunderten angestammte Heimat zu verlassen. So wurden gewzungermaßen Verkaufsverhandlungen über den Besitz geführt und neue Höfe gesucht. Viele, viele Wege waren notwendig, um eine neue und zur jeweiligen Familie passende Heimat zu finden. Unter anderem die Orte Hörsten, Höppenstedt, Hohne, Hasselhorst, Hohnerode, Manhorn, Lohe, Gudehausen, Ostenholz, Ettenbostel, Oberndorfmark, Oberhode, Benhornm, Hartem, Fahrenholz, Böstlingen, Pröbsten, Kolk, Kronsnest, Südbostel, Nordbostel, Oerbke, Obereinzingen, Untereinzingen, Achterberg und Wense verschwanden von der Landkarte. Das traditionelle Land der Heidebauern und -bäuerinnen wurde Militärgelände. Mit der Errichtung eines riesigen Truppenübungsplatzes und der Errichtung von Lagern der Wehrmacht gingen 1936 im Nationalsozialismus große Teile der Heidmark und ganze Dörfer für immer verloren. Unendlich viel Leid und unendlich viele Tränen sowie ungezählte Tote gab es bis zum Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges hier in den Lagern der Wehrmacht und im Konzentrationslager Bergen-Belsen. Die Heidmark heute Der überwiegende Teil der Heidmark ist gesperrt, weil sich hier der größte Truppenübungsplatz Europas befindet. Hinrich Baumann, Autor des Buches "Die Heidmark Wandel einer Landschaft - Die Geschichte des Truppenübungsplatzes" schreibt, dass sich trotz Truppenübungsplatz urwüchsige Heidelandschaft erhalten habe. Baumann organisiert gelegentlich Führungen über den Truppenübungsplatz. In den verbliebenen Dörfern und Städten hat sich ein reger Tourismus entwickelt, der von "Ferien auf dem Bauernhof" bis hin zu umfassenden Kuranwendungen in Bad Fallingbostel reicht. In der Lieth, einem Waldgebiet in Fallingbostel, erinnert der "Hof der Heidmark" an die Familien, Dörfer und Häuser, die dem Militär zu weichen hatten. Literatur und Quellen *"Die Heidmark Wandel einer Landschaft - Die Geschichte des Truppenübungsplatzes Bergen". Hinrich Baumann Walsrode 2005 *"Die Heidmark". 1939, Hans Stuhlmacher, Schneeheide. Verlag: C.V. Engelhard & Co.GmbH, Hannover *"Der Kreis Fallingbostel", 1935, Hans Stuhlmacher, Schneeheide, Verlag: Fritz Drescher, Möser bei Magdeburg, Druck: J. Gronemanns Buch-und Kunstdruckerei, Verlag der Walsroder Zeitung, Walsrode Anmerkung: Die beiden Bücher von Hans Stuhlmacher sind in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus entstanden Siehe auch * Anerbenrecht * Obergrünhagen (Verurteilung eines Heidebauern, Rubrik "Geschichten um den Hof Obergrünhagen") * Oelfkenhof * Leitzmannshof * Vierde * Oerbke * Schatzregister Celle Externe Links * Nur keine Scheu: Ktisch, heile Welt - Video über die Lüneburger Heide (einfach mal gucken, sieht ja keine/r zu) *Die Sieben Steinhäuser in der deutschen Wikipedia *Hermann Löns in der deutschen Wikipedia *Friedrich Freudenthal in der deutschen Wikipedia *Der Truppenübungsplatz Bergen in der deutschen Wikipedia *Zeitungsbericht über Hinrich Baumann, Verfasser des Buches "Die Heidmark Wandel einer Landschaft ..." *Zeitungsbericht aus dem Jahre 2006 über die Heidmark *Erklärung des Begriffes "Ortstein" in der deutschen Wikipedia] * Die Heidmark in der deutschen Wikipedia * Dokumentationszentrum Bergen-Belsen, You Tube Kategorie:Landkreis Soltau-Fallingbostel